A Plan for the Ages
by Cross Rabbit
Summary: What would happen if Amy decided to try and trap herself and Sonic in a closet? Read and find out. NOT A SONAMY!


_Wow... Another fanfic. My fans are going to kill me for not updating Nuthin' But A Number yet. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD GUYS! A fanfic that detailed takes a lot of time. I needed a break so I'm writing new fanfics. This one is interesting, with an interesting pairing. I'm not going to tell you who it is, but the rating my change... Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Amy Rose scurried around the house, placing things here and there in preparation for her party. Today was her 13th birthday and she was determined to make a big deal out of it. The pink hedgehog had invited all of her friends to the party – even Team Dark, knowing that they wouldn't come.

Amy had even bought a special dress for the occasion: a strapless red dress that stopped and fanned out about 2 inches above the knees. She accessorized this with red high heels, a red chocker around her neck, a red flower perched behind her left ear, and her regular gloves.

Hanging up the last balloon and last ribbon of streamer, Amy stood back to admire her work. She had done it all by herself, and frankly, she felt much more mature after doing so. Then the doorbell rang. Amy rushed to open the door, hoping and praying that it was Sonic.

It was.

Amy jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, Amy," Sonic said, being nice and not dropping her like he usually did because of said occasion. She kissed him on the nose as she always did and got down.

Knuckles and Tails held out their presents; Tails held two because Sonic had known that Amy would jump on him, and gave Tails the present to keep from dropping it.

"Thanks, you guys. Just put the presents over there on the table," Amy instructed.

Within the next 30 minutes or so, everyone had gotten there. Rouge had even shown up, giving some lame excuse for why Shadow and Omega didn't come. Everyone was having a great time; some were playing games on the Gamecube Amy had put out, and others stood at the refreshments table, eating and talking.

Vector had had an idea to start DJing on the set Amy had rented, so some were dancing. Amy walked around checking on everything and smiled as she saw that everyone was having a good time. Now was the perfect time to put her little plan into action.

At the end of Vector's last song, Amy took the microphone. "Hi, guys! Is everyone having fun?" All the furries clapped and cheered. "Good! Now, listen up. It's time for group games. For the kids, I set up Candy Land, Checkers, and Old Maid. For everyone else, there's gonna be a group game of Three Minutes in Paradise."

"What's that?" Sonic asked, never turning away from the game of Sonic Heroes he was creaming Knuckles in.

"NOOOOOO! You little blue idiot! You know Team Dark's Team Blast freezes time! I was almost there!" Knuckles screamed as Sonic used the Team Blast and froze him at the goal ring.

Everyone sweatdropped; Amy cleared her throat and continued. "Three Minutes in Paradise is like Spin the Bottle, only with a twist."

"Well, what's the twist?" Tails asked.

"The twist is that whoever the bottle lands – boy or girl – you have to go in the walk-in closet with them for 3 minutes, and let fate take its course."

"What do mean by, 'take its course'?" asked an oblivious Knuckles.

"That means that whatever happens... it happens."

"Sounds cool!" Rouge said. "Let's start."

Amy got a bottle from the table and everyone got into a circle while the younger kids went to play. Sonic noticed Tails going with them, a miserable look played out on the 10-year-old's face.

"Hey, Bro, where ya going?" He asked.

"I have to play with Charmy and Cream. Don't I?" He said turning to face his blue friend.

"Well, I don't know. Does he, Amy?"

"Well... I don't know. Tails is still a little young."

"He's only 3 years younger than you. C'mon, let 'em play." Amy absolutely loved to hear Sonic beg, so naturally, she gave in.

"Ok. He can play." Tails happily ran over and Sonic scooted over a bit to let him sit down. Cream and Charmy proceeded to play their games.

"Ok, since it's my birthday, I decide who goes first. And I pick... Rouge!" Rouge looked at Amy and shrugged.

"Sure, why not..." She said as she reached for the bottle. Giving it a good spin, she sat back. As it began to slow down, everyone began to silently guess who it would land. Most people guessed that the hand of fate would guide the bottle to Knuckles, but they were all shocked when the bottle-head slowed to stop on Vector.

"Wow..." Sonic said. "That wasn't who I was expectin'. Sorry, Knux." He prodded his friend playfully, knowing that the comment would make Knuckles involuntarily blush.

"Well, in you go you guys." Amy got up and opened the closet door. In walked a very happy-looking Vector, and a very distressed-looking Rouge.

Everyone sat quietly for a while, a couple of the nosier guests moving to sit by the closet door. Sonic, of course, was one of the nosier guests, sitting just in front of the door with his ear perked and listening.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Tails asked him.

"I don't know. Sounds like their just talking right now." As Sonic listened a little closer, he could make out a little of their conversation. "Hold on... I hear something about...melons? They're talking about fruit?"

"Fruit?"

"Wait, wait... Vector just said something about a nice rack..." Suddenly, the sound of a loud slap resonated from the closet, and Rouge could be clearly heard yelling "PERVERT!" before the closet door was thrown open, throwing Sonic back.

"That wasn't three minutes," Espio said. Vector stumbled out of the closet, hand to face, and took his seat by the purple chameleon. Rouge also came out and took her original seat back next to Tails.

"O...k..." Amy said. "Um, my turn!" She reached out to spin the bottle, and then sat back with her fingers crossed. We all know who she wanted it to land on, and as the bottle began to slow down, Sonic began to look a little uneasy. But as the bottle came to a stop, the person it had chosen was a shock to everyone in the small circle...

* * *

_YAY!_ _First chapter done, and now that that's out of my system, I'm going to run for my life because myNuthin' But A Number fans are about to burn my house down. Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
